New chicas in toronto
by EmoBunny69
Summary: Hispanic girls Sookie and Cosita are on the run. When they seek help from long time friend Adam, and his friends eli and clare Will their two worlds collide


**Hey, this is new year. I'm writing my first fanfic so plz don't be too harsh. I don't own any degrassi characters,lyrics,or song featured in this story. I own Sookie,Cosita, and Javier Martinzi. Enjoy and review.**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback: Sookie POV

_Cosita and I came home from school to find the house a mess. Our mother is in our room packing our stuff. Somethings wrong. _

_**Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están nuestras cosas de embalaje.**_

_Mama, What's wrong? Why are you packing our stuff._

_**Usted y Cosita debe salir ahora. Yo te envío a Nueva Jersey. He arreglado un condominio para que usted, ella y el bebé. Lo siento. Aquí puso el paquete en su bolso. No lo abra hasta que you'er en la caja fuerte avión. Te amo.**_

_You and Cosita must leave now. I am sending you to New Jersey. I have arranged a condo there for you ,her and the baby. I am sorry. Here put this package in your purse. Don't open it til you'er on the plane safe. I love you._

_That's when she put me and my older sister, Cosita, on the plane and left our home to start a new life. When we got on the plane we opened the package and read the letter that was in the package. What I read surprised me but everything was covered including funds. We cried all the way there. Now my unborn baby will never know its grandma._

Flashback over

That was 2 years ago. My name is Sookie and I am sixteen years old with a 1 year old son name Javier. He's the best thing that has happen to me since Panama. I also have a sister name Cosita and she's 17. Cosita and I own Jersey. We live in the Hispanic part and every night is a party. While I was washing Javier and while Cosita was cooking, the phone ranged and I answered it.

"Hello", I said

"_Hi, Sookie. How are you and Cosita,Javier doing."_

" Fine without you hunting us"

"_Well that won't last for long because we found ya'll"_

"…."

" _So excited to see me that your speechless. I'll see you soon, perra."_

I hang up the phone and run to get Cosita. We have to get the hell out of here.

Cosita Pov __

While I was cooking dinner and Sookie was washing baby boy, the phone rang. I was going to get it but Sookie got to it. She was on the phone a long time. What's wrong? Then she came running into the kitchen babbling like a mad man.

"Calm down, Sook", I said. Then she started crying.

" He found us ,Sita"

My eyes widen, "But how. There was no way he knew where we were"

" Well he did, now lets go pack"

"Okay, lets dip out. We're goin to Canada"

"Adam Big Papi Torres"

"You know he will do anything for us"

"Call him"

As Sookie pack our stuff and got Javier dress, I booked tickets to Toronto. We know Adam because his grandma used to live in panama. Every summer his family would come down and spend the summer their. One day some of the thugs in our town started to pick on for being transgender but we stop them. Since that day we became a I called Adam. I hope he will help us.

**In Toronto AdamPOV**

Eli,Clare,and I were at my house hanging out. My parents went on tour of Europe for a year to start their business up. As Eli beat me on the third round of Call of Duty, the phone rang. I paused the game and grabbed the phone off the table. I was so surprised to hear who was on the phone.(_ italized_ words are Cosita)

"Hello, Adam speaking", I said

"_Big Papi, you don't sound so happy to hear me"_

" I am always happy to hear from ya'll babe'

"_Good cause we need a favor"_

Sita told me every single detail of what happened to them I have to help them. They are my second family.

"Okay ya'll can sleep in my room 'cause I have friends sleeping over."

"_Okay but don't let them know about us til tomorrow. We'll be there in 10 min. Te amo"_

"Te amo"

I hung up the phone and Clare and Eli were looking at me weird.

"Who was that", asked Eli.

" ELI, mind your business and stay out of Adam's", said Clare while smacking the back of his head.

"Fine, but I am tired, come on Clare lets go to bed"

"Okay", Clare said pulling Eli upstairs

When I heard the guest door slam, the door bell rang.

SookiePOV

We arrive at Adam's house as soon as Cosita got off the phone with Adam. I am so happy to see Adam but I can't help but be nervous about what he will think about Javier. While I was thinking Adam opened the door and gave both of us a bone crushing hug.

"Adam let go", we said struggling to breath.

"Sorry, It's just so good to see ya'll. Come in", Adam said with the goofiest smile on his face

We walk upstairs and walked passed to guest room and heard some strange noise coming from it. Their was moaning, groaning, and a bed squeaking. Wow, who ever that guy is he is getting it in. Very good might I add.

" Oh those are my friends Clare and Eli. Just ignore them."

"Okay, but will we get to meet them.", Cosita said

"Sure tomorrow"

We went to Adam's room and sat on his bed and began to catch up. I felt so safe with Adam. He's like my big brother. When I looked at him, he was looking at Javier.

"So I guess you were wondering why I have a carseat with a one year old baby in it.", I said looking down at my handsome son.

"Yeah kinda of", said Adam scratching the back of his neck

" This is my baby boy Javier. And you can probably guess who is father is. I'm so sorry Adam", as I started to cry.

" It's okay you were in love with the enemy, But you, your sister and Javier could have gotten hurt."

" Sookie knows that now. I grilled her.", said Cosita holding Javier.

"Well whatever. Are ya'll hungry."

"YES", Cosita and I yelled.

"I have your favorite", Adam said as he pulled out the dog bones. Cosita and I jumped on him and attacked the bones.

" Whoa, down girls", he said laughing

" Sorry", we said.

"Adam where can we sleep", asked Cosita

" Well the baby can sleep in the guest which is connected to my room so he'll be safe and ya'll can sleep in the bed with me."

" Big Papi are you implying something", I said as I pick up Javier.

"Not like that get your head out the gutter", said Cosita

I went and put Javier in a homemade crib I made with the crib. I am pretty sure he will be safe. I kissed him on the forehead and laid him down and left. I left the door cracked just in cased. I went in the room to find Adam and Cosita already sleep so I crawled into the left side and cuddle to Adam. I really hope he can help us.

_**Saturday morning Cosita pov**_

I woke up at eight. I woke up so me and Sookie can cook Adam a thank you breakfast. I got out the bed making sure I don't wake Adam. I went to the left side to wake Sook.

" Sook wake up. Help me make Adam a thank you breakfast."

She woke up and said okay. We walk downstairs and took out the pans. I was making the pancakes and Sookie was making the eggs and bacon.

" So how did you sleep last night", asked Sookie

" Best sleep I had in a long time.", I said smiling. It was the best sleep because I was cuddled with Adam.

" Was it the best because it was with Adam"

Was this girl reading my mind. "No", I replied knowing I was lying.

" You still love him don't you." ,I didn't answer Sookie, " You still love him"

Then we heard the bathroom toilet flush. Our guess was it was Adam so we kept our voices down.

"Yes, I still love him but I refuse to bring him into the world we live in. It's too dangerous so can we dropped this."

"Okay" Sookie said disappointed.

As we continued to cook, we heard a baby crying. We both looked at each other and transformed and bolted up the stairs. We saw a boy with black skinny jeans on with no shirt. He was holding Javier. He must be a hunter. Before I knew it, Sookie snatched the baby with her teeth and sat him gentle on the bed. Then we both pinned him to the ground he look scared and shocked. I entered his mind.

"_WHO ARE YOU!"_

_**Eli pov**_

Last night was great. Clare and I had amazing sex. After we finished she fell asleep but I heard talking coming from Adam's room. But I just fell asleep ignoring it. This morning I woke up to go to the bathroom. As I passed the guest room I heard a giggle come from it. I peeked my head inside and saw a baby about to roll off the bed. I caught him before he did. Who baby was this. He seemed upset that I caught him and started crying loudly. I tried to calm him down then I heard running up the stairs. Before I knew a dog about the size of a horse snatched the baby and gentle put the baby on the bed and the other pinned me down. I was scared. But I was really scared when one of them started to me in my mind.

"_WHO ARE YOU!" _

"WHAT THE FUCK", said that so loud Adam and Clare ran in with wide eyes at me being pinned down by two giant horse dogs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Plz review.**


End file.
